stardrivefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Getting Started
StarDrive это 4X, стратегия реального времени. 4X состоит из: исследование, расширение, исследование, уничтожение; и эти составляющие задают различные моменты игры. Общая и основная задачи игры покорение иконтроль галактики. Это может быть достигнуто посредствам военных и/или дипломатических средств. Начало игры Когда вы начинаете новую игру в StarDrive, вам предложат выбрать расу. Всего в игре на данный момент есть 8 уникальных рас (смотри изображение ниже, левая часть). У верхнего края экрана вы можете увидеть такую информацию о выбранной расе как: название империи, название вида и родной солнечной системы. Также возможно изменить флаг, используемый расой. Цвет флага на данный момент возможно изменить только модификацией файлов игры. Каждая раса имеет свой уникальный набор особенностей (модификаторов) , как положительных, так и отрицательных. Данные особенности позволяют создавать уникальные варианты геймплэя даже в пределах одной фракции. В окне справа можно увидеть сколько "очков" еще осталось и какие особенности выбраны в данный момент (красным помечены негативные модификаторы - они добавляют очки, зеленым - позитивные - потребляют очки). Модификаторы разделены на три группы: "Физиология", "Социология" и "История и Традиции". Подробную информацию о той или иной особенности можно получить в центральном окне выбора модификаторов. : Обособливание рас : Особенности каждой расы могут быть изменены по желанию пользователя для создания своей уникальной фракции. Каждая раса базово имеет 8 очков для распределения. Каждая особенность имеет свою цену (как +''' так и '-'). Вы можете выбирать любые комбинации пложительных и отрицательных особенностей пока не израсходуете все очки, также невозможно взять противоречащие особенности (Например трудолюбие и лень). И наконец игровые опции расположены в верхнем правом углу. Здесь можно задать размер галактики, стартовую солнечную систему, число оппонентов и тип игры. Как только вы закончили настройку своей расы и игры жмите кнопку '''"Engage" расположенную в нижнем правом углу экрана. Начало В начале вы контролируете одну планету. При старте экран отцентрован на ней. Обычно данный момент идеален для того чтобы включить паузу, оценить свою стартовую позицию и заняться планированием. В верхнем левом углу интерфейса вы увидите индикатор исследований и счетчик денег. У верхнего края экрана по центру находятся кнопи для досупа в экраны верфь, обзор империи и дипломатия. Также вверху чуть правее расположены кнопки для доступа в "меню" и "?" открывающий экран справки. В верхнем правом углу интерфейса расположен "календарь" отображающий текущую звездную дату (отсчет начинается с 1000.1, каждый "игровой ход" длится 5 секунд, в каждом "году" всего 10 месяцев). The lower right corner of the screen shows the galaxy map. The white box on the map represents the entirety of your current view. In the example image above, the view is zoomed in quite far so the box is very small. Zoom out by scrolling down your mouse wheel to better see the aforementioned box. The icons on the left side of the galaxy map (house, hammer, planet, etc) access various screens that allow you to manage your ships and colonies. See controls to find more information about how to access the various game screens, how to control ships, and navigate the main view. Research plan Access the research screen by left-clicking on the beaker icon in the top left corner of the screen. Your first priority of starting a new game should be to take a look at your technology screen and decide what you want to research. You can choose from a wide variety of technologies that will help define your playstyle. If you want to strengthen up your military then you might consider researching new ship hulls or weapon technologies. Alternatively, you could research new colonization technologies to help you expand your empire. An example of a good starting research order is: Missile Theory, Industrial Foundations, Interstellar Governance, Aeroponics, Biospheres, and then Corvette Hull. But don't feel compelled to strictly follow this example. Player preference and focus plays a large role in deciding research order as do starting racial traits. Scouting Once you have decided what to research, it would be a good idea to start learning about your galaxy. Send out a scout ship to explore the galaxy, or do it yourself with your starting ship. You can do this by selecting the ship and ordering it to travel to the nearest star outside of your solar system. This will reveal the planets in that solar system, to view the quality of the planets you must send your ship into range of them. You can also follow the recommended practice of ordering your scouts to auto-explore, you can do this through the ship command window. Early scouting is key to finding suitable planets for your empire to colonize. You may also uncover anomalies in your galaxy which can be utilized to your empire's advantage. As you explore you will encounter alien races that are competing against you to control the galaxy. It is up to you to decide how to deal with them. You can speak to the alien races in the diplomacy screen to make deals with the aliens, to trade with them, to war on them, or just to find a little bit more about them. Colonizing When first starting out it is important to be selective about which planets to colonize. A fertility value of 1.0 means that 100% of your colonists would need to be farming to produce enough food to support themselves (not counting racial traits). If you have a planet with high fertility it may be worth it to transport food from there to a planet with low fertility and high richness. Make sure to pay attention to the three main attributes of a planet: fertility, richness and maximum population. The higher the population the more resources that can be produced on that planet each turn (and the more food that planet will consume). Once you have your first colony up and running it will be important to make sure it has the resources it needs to grow, including food, production, and more colonists. It is very important to assign freighters to transport colonist and resources to your colonies. Economy Represented by coins in the top-left, your economy is the net balance between maintenance, taxes, and trade. Your tax rate will directly convert production and research efforts into credits per turn, but will negate them in the process. Remember to avoid debt at nearly all costs, as rebellions will begin to break out across your entire empire. Everything you build has maintance costs including: buildings, troops, ships and subspace projectors. Don't build every building on each of your planets, be selective. Some building will increase your economic gain dirrectly while others may do so indirectly. However, some will simply cost more than they improve the economy depending of the attributes of the planet. War Eventually you will very likely find yourself in a war. Don't forget to research new military technologies and to design bigger and better ships in the shipyard when the new technologies become available. Also remember, having a weak military makes you a more applealing target to some of the more aggressive races.